Year of the Dragneel
by BodyByRoshi
Summary: As Mavis seals away the island of Tenroujima during Archnologia's attack, she accidentally misplaces Fairy tail's star Dragonslayer. Now trapped in a separate universe inhabited by people who discount magic as myth, and use a mysterious power called "bending" Natsu must battle for the survival of himself and his new-found comrades.


Disclaimer: I do not own _Fairy Tail _or _Avatar: The Last Airbender_. They are owned by Mashima Hiro and Viacom respectively. This was written just for fun, not profit.

Year of the Dragneel

A Fairy Tail/ Avatar: The Last Airbender crossover

_Prologue: On the mystical island of Tenroujima stood 21 members of Fiore's most acclaimed guild: Fairy Tail. They were silent, despite the danger looming over them, as they prayed for a miracle. High in the sky, a dark, winged figure cast its menacing shadow over the island. It was the prophetic black dragon of legend: Archnologia. The beast was seething in anger and contempt for the small human worms who had dared stand against it. After being knocked back by a combined attack between the guild and its three dragonslayers: Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy, the dragon had ascended into the heavens and readied a breath attack so powerful, it would wipe out the entire island along with its inhabitants._

_The air felt heavy, practically igniting from the sheer amount of magical power coursing through it. Archnologia's rage shook the land and stirred monstrous waves in the seas all around, creating an eerie wind which was echoed by the terrified cries of the beasts that inhabited Tenroujima._

_As Natsu held tightly to his teammate, Lucy's hand, he fought against the fear that possessed his heart, despite the brave words he'd said a few moments earlier, he was afraid, but determined not to show it. He grimaced at the coppery taste in his mouth, and the foul smell of o-zone in the magically charged air as he thought of his nakama (especially the blonde celestial mage beside him). He was completely happy with the memories he'd created with each of them, save the fact that he would have liked to have made many more before his time came._

_At that moment, the great dragon gave a triumphant roar as it released its fearsome breath attack upon the island, bathing everything in a white light. The resulting explosion threw the sea back in all directions around a massive crater forged by the blast into the ocean floor. Being the vain creature that it was, Archnologia admired its work until the sea flowed back into the crater to reclaim its rightful territory. With that, the dragon turned lazily in the air, drifting above the clouds and into legend once more._

_Moments before the blast struck, a young ethereal-looking girl faded into existence, sitting on an old ruin near the circle of frightened mages. Smiling, the girl lifted her arms as radiant energy began to gather around her. _

"_You will not harm these children," She whispered, "I swear it on my name as Mavis: First Master of Fairy Tail!" _

_As she gathered the power now swirling around her, time began to slow down to a standstill. She opened a massive rift into another dimension, where the entirety of Tenroujima would stay frozen in stasis for exactly seven years. Having successfully opened the rift, she cringed and muttered "now comes the hard part."_

_Using the incredible mental focus that had gained Mavis her fame and renown among the mages of the past, she began pushing the island into the rift. What made the maneuver so difficult, was that she had to focus individually on each and every object (living or otherwise) that she wanted to move _**all at the same time**_. To accomplish this, she split her one mind into many, stretching it to the very limit of her consciousness in order to push everything together into the void. The technique was impossible for any living person in history (save her and Zeref), and in her pride at its perfect execution thus far, she took the time to focus on the young dragon slayer who had spoken so courageously earlier. _

_She reflected on his words: "Stand up everyone! We can't let it end here, not until we bust this guy's ass up and go home!" to which the Fairy Tail mages exclaimed "Yes! Let's go to Fairy Tail!"_

_Lost in the memory, she accidentally let go of the young subject of her focus. Annoyance at her mistake soon became fear as the boy started drifting uncontrolled towards a small distortion in the rift. Not at all uncommon in a portal of this size, such distortions were small impurities in the large transparent plane the made up the rift. Similar to impurities in a hand-blown glass lens, they acted as doors to unknown universes; there was no knowing where the child would end up if allowed to pass through it. Quickly, she mounted a mental recovery of the boy during which, to her horror, her binding to the other objects, creatures and people she'd been moving began to erode in the panic coursing through her mind. Pausing to gather herself and re-exert control over the other objects, she returned her focus to the boy just as he vanished into god knows where. _

"_This is not good" she said grimly._

**Earth kingdom capitol: Ba Sing Se**

Outside the middle wall of Ba Sing Se, a massive column of white light struck down from the heavens, illuminating the small field where it landed.

All around the city, its inhabitants took notice of the brilliant beam of light that fell somewhere in the agricultural district just outside the middle wall. Most were merely curious, while others had become frightened, believing the light to be a Fire Nation attack.

While the rest of the city reacted to the display, two Dai Li agents perched upon the southern side of the outer-middle wall saw the light and looked at each other. In a wordless exchange, both agents nodded, then one pulled an inkwell, a quill, and some parchment out of his robes. While the second signaled a messenger hawk flying high above the fields. As the first agent scrawled a hasty report, the hawk landed on his partner's outstretched arm and waited patiently for him to finish. After completing the report the first agent sealed the letter before tucking it into the hawk's satchel. He then hurriedly tucked the ink and quill back into his robe as his partner released the hawk and watched it take off towards their headquarters in Lake Laogai. Then both warriors quietly descended down the side of the wall and made their way towards the area the light had struck.

The column of light that had marked Natsu's entry into this new world had scorched a circle approximately 10 feet across into the ground, ruining all that grew there. Standing in the middle of the smoldering terrain was Nastu Dragneel. He stood rigid with his eyes closed, his arms extended out towards his sides, and his hands held out as if he were still holding those of his nakama who were no longer there. After a few moments, he cracked an eye, and then opened both fully, only to close them immediately afterwards. He quickly rubbed his eyes, and reopened them, once again seeing the foreign landscape he'd prayed was only a hallucination.

"Oh shit!" he exclaimed, "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!... " After about fifteen repetitions of that same phrase, the initial panic coursing through Natsu's mind slowly subsided as he stood gasping for breath. He took careful stock of his various limbs and appendages, and pinched himself a few times for good measure. After pinching himself purple in several places, he checked his breathing, and heartbeat.

"Well the dead don't breath, and they sure as hell don't feel pain…" he muttered to himself.

After determining that he was indeed alive, Natsu began to contemplate his dilemma. How had he gotten here and where _was _here? Where were the rest of his nakama? "Aww hell! I give up I'm not gonna be able to figure this out right now!" he sighed, "Maybe I should have a look around…"

It was night time, but Natsu's enhanced vision could still pick up the two massive walls that bordered all of the visible farmland before him. Behind the wall to his left he could make out the silhouettes of many buildings, (some sort of city perhaps?) and he could just barely make out what appeared to be yet another smaller wall beyond that.

While the visuals were certainly interesting, they had yet to provide any real objective or insight to the young Dragonslayer. Shifting his focus to his well-developed sense of smell, he quickly detected the presence of two unknown people moving towards him at a great speed.

Once he determined they were coming from the direction of the middle wall Natsu finally made out the forms of two human figures that were…._surfing, _on the…ground. "_Now_ _what_!?" he exasperatedly said.

As the mysterious people neared, they halted their advance via the strange earth-surfing technique and broke out into a light sprint to close the distance between themselves and Natsu. Now that they had drawn closer, Natsu could see they wore dark green uniforms with a golden circle in the middle of their chests. Stranger than their uniform,s were their green conical shaped hats. They were wide-brimmed, and bordered with the same gold as the circle on their shirts, and had a strange spike on top. Secured to the spike was a long, flowing green ribbon that hung down the back of the weird people's hats. More prominent than any of their aesthetic features, were the looks of ridged military discipline both men carried on their faces.

"Yo!" said Natsu, trying to sound up-beat and compliant (a habit he'd developed after many painful encounters with authority figures). "Can you guys tell me if I'm still in or near Fiore?"

"Silence!" one of the men barked. "By the order of Grand Secretariat Long Feng you are hereby under arrest! Submit peacefully or suffer the consequences!"

"Ha! Just _try_ it bastard!" Natsu taunted, "I'll smoke you all into a smoldering crisp!"

At that, both men assumed identical, low-riding fighting stances, and hurled their gloved hands forward. As their hands jerked to a stop at the end of their reach, their gloves continued on with fingers outstretched toward the now completely shocked and off-guard Natsu. To Natsu's even greater surprise, the gloves clamped shut around both his wrists, effectively pinning his arms around his back. All of this had occurred while he hadn't even felt the barest trace of magical power from his attackers.

"Hey how're you guys doing this without magic? That's soo not fair!" Natsu yelled while awkwardly hunched over. Still weak from the intense battles on Tenroujima, the Fire Dragonslayer took quick notice of the small flames still flickering at the edges of the circle around him. "Great, it doesn't look like much, but it'll have to do."

As the two Dai Li agents strode confidently towards their new prisoner, the first raised his arm to halt the second, noticing something strange happening around their target. All of the small fires around the circle were flowing into strange ribbons of light that lead from the dying flames towards the direction of the boy's currently hidden face. As the first agent cautiously neared, he was completely dumbfounded to see Natsu _consuming _the flaming ribbons. "What the hell is that?" the clearly confused man muttered.

"Ahh! That really hit the spot!" said Natsu, a dangerous glint now entering his eye. "Now I'm all fired up!" suddenly a massive torrent of flames spiraled around him. "First let's get rid of this annoying crap!" as the heat around Natsu intensified, the structure of the earthen gloves restraining him began to harden and fail. Ceasing the flames, Natsu flexed his arms and shattered the gloves like brittle clay. "Now it's time for a little counter offensive!" he said through a menacing grin.

"Fire bender!" shouted one of the Dai Li "_H__ow the hell did he manage to bend while fully restrained?" _the man thought.

"_Huh? Fire Bender_?_ That supposed to be some kind of slur for a fire__ mage?" _thought Natsu.

In response to the now free Natsu, both Dai Li assumed another set of low stances, stepping forward they both simultaneously stomped the ground unearthing two square slabs of rock, each two feet thick and as long and wide as both men were tall. Spinning forward both men struck their respective rocks with their fists, launching them along two different trajectories, the leading slab was lower and to the right, while the other was slightly behind, high and to the left. It was a standard group attack strategy meant to give an opponent as little time or room to dodge as possible.

"You're going to have to do waaay better than that you cone-wearing retards!" shouted Natsu, reacting as neither agent had anticipated by charging _directly towards_ the earthen slabs flying at him. "Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" Exclaiming the name of his signature attack, Natsu pulverized both slabs of earth into scorched dust and fragments. Closeing the gap between himself and his attackers, he gathered the flames of his magic around the length of both his arms, "Wing Slash of the Fire Dragon!"

As both Dai Li sensed the impending attack they quickly shifted into defensive stances. From there they stamped the ground and raised their arms, crossing them defensively over their chests, causing a layer of earth to cover their bodies. The summoned earth then hardened into a very rugged exterior shell to protect them from the impending attack.

Using more force than he meant to, Natsu shattered the armor of both agents with a brutal double-clothesline, sending them unconsciously sprawling in the dirt with searing burns over most of the skin on their now exposed torsos. "_Crap I wanted to get some answers from them first_," he thought while rubbing the back of his head. "Who the hell were these guys?" Natsu wondered aloud, he reflected on the strange exchange that had just taken place. "If there are more chasing me, I'd probably have a better shot of hiding in the city."He said looking north to the middle wall.

"_It's a better plan than just sticking around here, maybe someone knows where the hell this place is." _thought Natsu, with that, he took off running for the middle wall to seek refuge in the city within.

**AN: Honestly this is my first fan fiction ever, comments and criticisms are appreciated. I am aware that Natsu only spoke bravely to Lucy in the Canon story and everyone else just sorta cheered themselves up; I just figured all great heroes deserve a little embellishment. **

**I'll try to update often but honestly, I'm just doing this to pass the time before the PS4 launches on November 15, I'm pretty sure that's the date, take care y'ins.**

** -BodyByRoshi**


End file.
